warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Mortis
clashes with Titans from the Legio Tempestus outside Magma City during the Schism of Mars]] during the Horus Heresy]] The Legio Mortis (Deaths Heads) are a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated their oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus in service to the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in Imperial records about the founding of this Titan Legion, though they are suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History The very name of the Legio Mortis has long since become a foul taint to the defenders of humanity, uttered only with fear and loathing. Their infamy stretches back ten millennia to the beginning of the Horus Heresy when the daemon-possessed Warmaster Horus forced the newborn Imperium into a bloody civil war. The Legio Mortis had fought in the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet under the command of the Warmaster in a hundred campaigns during the Great Crusade – their loyalty had long since been pledged to him rather than the distant Emperor of Mankind. Ironically, the Deaths Heads would become corrupted by the Chaos God of Decay, Nurgle – a deity whose undead servants they had once fought against on the feral moon of Davin, where Horus had been mortally wounded. When the Warmaster "miraculously" recovered from his wounds after being corrupted by the Chaos Gods and began his campaign against the Emperor by virus-bombing the defenceless world of Istvaan III, the Deaths Heads landed on the world to scour the corpse-packed hives for the pitifully few survivors and eliminate the remainign Loyalist Space Marines that Horus had deliberately hoped to eradicate in his attack. Some say that mutated strains of the life-eater virus brought about their final corruption, while others say the madness inspired by the billions of putrefying corpses turned their faces to Chaos. When the Horus Heresy became a full-blown insurrection, the traitorous Fabricator General Kelbor-Hal of the Adeptus Mechanicus threw in his lot with the Warmaster's cause. The Legio Mortis supported the Fabricator General, being one of the first Titan Legions to fight in support of Horus. Open civil war erupted all over the red planet as the civil war within the Mechanicus that became known as the Schism of Mars began. Both Loyalist and Dark Mechanicus forces brought forth forbidden technologies to use against one another. The Dark Mechanicus-aligned Legio Mortis eventually fought the Legio Tempestus in open warfare near Mars' Magma City, but these contingents of Deaths Heads Titans were wiped out by the Loyalist Titan Legion that defended the hive city. By the time the Legio Mortis landed on Terra to take part in the siege of the Emperor’s palace, its Titans had been warped and mutated beyond all recognition -- their adamantium hulls pocked-marked and bubbling with fetid vapours. The twisted flesh and metal of great tentacles lashed to and fro, spiked tails whipping about. The once-noble skull-faced heads had now been transformed by the eldritch powers of Chaos into rancorous visages of drooling daemons filled with malice. Their engines roared like angry beasts. The Warmaster granted the Legio Mortis the singular honour of breaching the outer walls of the Imperial Palace. Using Wreckers, Power Rams, Warp Missiles and their own fiendish bravery they managed to accomplish this near-suicidal task despite suffering the loss of over thirty Titans in one evening of intense fighting. The walls of the Imperial Palace finally broke under the onslaught by the Deaths Heads Titan Legion -- the huge ''Warlord''-class Titans of the Legion smashed their way through the last few metres of the bastion and unleashed a flood of Traitors into the inner courtyard of the Palace. But despite their efforts, ultimately the Siege of Terra failed and Horus was laid low by the Emperor himself. The remnants of the Legio Mortis fled from Terra and were hunted and pursued, system by system, to the Eye of Terror. There, where the Warp and realspace overlap, time has flowed differently for the Deaths Heads. They remain trapped in servitude to the Ruinous Powers, fighting the Long War against the forces of the Corpse Emperor that began ten millennia before, building their strength and testing the Imperium’s defences for the time when they shall return and wreak terrible vengeance on all living things for the defeat of their beloved Warmaster. Notable Campaigns *'Ullanor Crusade, Great Crusade (Date Unknown.M31)' - The Ullanor Crusade was a vast Imperial assault on the Ork empire of the Overlord Urrlak Urruk during the Great Crusade of the 31st Millennium. The capital world of this Greenskin empire, and the site of the final assault, lay in the Ullanor System. The Crusade included the deployment of 100,000 Space Marines, 8,000,000 Imperial Army troops, and thousands of Imperial starships and their support personnel. The Luna Wolves Legion spearheaded the assault with Titans from the Legio Mortis providing heavy support. In recognition of this great victory, Horus was elevated to the esteemed rank of Supreme Commander of the Imperial armed forces and granted the title of Imperial Warmaster. *'Murder (One-Forty-Twenty) (ca. 203.M31)' - The world of Urisarach (nicknamed by the Space Marines who fought on it as Murder) was the twentieth world that was first encountered by the 140th Expeditionary Fleet, which was composed of three companies from the IX Space Marine Legion, the Blood Angels, commanded by Captain Khitas Frome. This deadly world acquired its nickname of "Murder" from the last transmission received from Captain Frome before the failed Imperial expedition was massacred by the local alien population -- a deadly arachnoid race dubbed the Megarachnids. Eventually it took a combined strike-force composed of elements from the Blood Angels, Emperor's Children, and Luna Wolves Space Marines as well as a Legio Mortis Titan battlegroup to initiate a full-scale assault that drove back the ultra-violent xenos. *'Davin's Moon (ca. 203.M31)' - At the behest of Chaplain Erebus of the Word Bearers Legion, Warmaster Horus and his 63rd Expeditionary Fleet were requested to return to the feral world of Davin. Erebus reported that the Imperial Governor of Davin - Commander Eugen Temba had gone renegade after he and his forces had gone to the moon in an attempt to bring the Davinite tribes there into compliance. Unfortunately for Commander Temba, the parley with the tribespeople turned violent, and he and his men were struck down by a sorcerous attack that had twisted their loyalty to the Imperium. The renegade Commander and his forces had taken refuge on Davin's Moon. Supported by Titans from the Legio Mortis, the Warmaster led the assault force personally. It was here that the Imperial forces were first confronted by a horde of reanimated corpses of Temba's garrison. Ironically, the Deaths Heads would later become corrupted by the Chaos Lord of Decay, Nurgle. They did not know that they were fighting against the deity in the form of hundreds of deceased-ridden Plague Bearers. It was during the Warmaster's confrontation with the daemon-possessed Temba that he would fall, gravely wounded by the mysterious sword, the Kinebrach Anathame. *'Istvaan III (ca. 205.M31)' - The Imperial Planetary Governor of Istvaan III, Vardus Praal, had been corrupted by the Chaos God Slaanesh whose cultists had long been active on the world. In 205.M31, Praal declared his world to be independent from the Imperium. Unaware of the change in the Warmaster's loyalties, the Council of Terra charged Horus with the retaking of that world, primarily its capital, the Choral City. When the Imperium finally gathered their forces, the Sons of Horus, Death Guard, Emperor's Children and the World Eaters Legions arrived in the Istvaan System, mustering in orbit above the doomed planet. Under the guise of putting down the rebellion against Imperial Compliance, Horus hatched the plan by which he would destroy all the remaining Loyalist elements of the Legions under his command. He purposely gathered those Astartes who were not loyal to him and used them in the assault on the non-compliant world. With elements of the Legio Mortis Titan Legion in support, the invasion of Istvaan III then began in earnest. One of these terrible war machines was the infamous ''Imperator''-class Titan, the Dies Irae (Day of Wrath), which had already gained a fearsome reputation amongst the Astartes of the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet. At the moment of victory and the capture of the Choral City the Loyalist Astartes involved in the assault were betrayed when a cascade of terrible virus-bombs fell onto the world, launched by the Warmaster's orbiting fleet. Caught in the deadly virus bombardment, the Princeps of the Dies Irae had the behemoth sealed against the deadly vapours of the virus-bombs, as his crew watched in horror as Istvaan III died around them, including many of the Loyalist Death Guard Astartes they had been supporting only moments before. Without the benefit of cooling systems and sufficient ventilation they were very nearly overcome by the intense heat when the secondary firestorm erupted. When the flames finally died down the Dies Irae went on to attack and help exterminate the remaining Loyalist forces within the ruins of Choral City. *'Schism of Mars (ca. 206.M31)' - When open civil war erupted all over the Red Planet as the civil war within the Adeptus Mechanicus known as the Schism of Mars began, the Legio Mortis had already pledged their support to the Fabricator General and his co-conspirators of the Dark Mechanicus. Sallying forth from their fortress at Pavonis Mons, the Legio Mortis clashed with the Loyalist Titan Legion called the Legio Tempestus in open warfare near Magma City, but ultimately, these contingents of Deaths Heads Titans were wiped out by the Loyalist Titan Legion. *'Battle of Tallarn (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legio Mortis is known to have fought in various engagements during the Horus Heresy, including the infamous Battle of Tallarn. During the Heresy in the early 31st Millennium, the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion -- intending to destroy all potential resistance before landing -- virus-bombed the world of Tallarn, rendering it an inhospitable desert. Only then did the Chaos Space Marines land. Tallarn's few survivors emerged from their underground bunkers to stop the Iron Warriors' invasion. Soon, reinforcements from both sides arrived, including the Legio Astorum Titan Legion. It soon became painfully clear to the Imperial forces the futility of fighting over a destroyed planet, but by then there was no turning back. Though it was not known at the time, the Iron Warriors were motivated to attack the world beyond their mere appetite for destruction because Tallarn was the site of a hidden and potentially powerful Chaos artefact. The poisoned environment of the world made it impossible for infantry troops to operate outside of their protective shelters, and so the only available option was to make use of armoured vehicles and the support of the Titan war machines of the Legio Astorum. The Legio Mortis fought their hated Loyalist kin from the Warp Runners, while the largest tank battle in human history erupted on the surface of Tallarn, involving some 10 million armoured vehicles. By the end of this brutal conflict, the Iron Warriors were defeated, and the wreckage of over a million tanks littered the sands. *'Battle of Terra (ca. 212.M31)' - The Legio Mortis took part in numerous engagements during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, but their most notable action occurred when they took part in the Battle of Terra and the Siege of the Imperial Palace. Horus commanded the Deaths Head Titan Legion to break the walls. The fell Titans began to demolish entire sections of the bastion. The defenders inflicted dreadful carnage upon them - three, four then five massive Titans were destroyed in as many minutes. The Chaos Titans would not relent and they kept hammering away at the walls. The walls of the Emperor's Palace finally broke under the onslaught of the Deaths Head Titan Legion -- its huge Warlord Titans smashed their way through the last few metres of the bastion and unleashed a flood of Traitors into the inner courtyard of the Palace. But despite their efforts, ultimately Horus was laid low by the Emperor himself and thr Forces of Chaos were forced to flee into the Eye of Terror. Notable Titans *''Aquila Ignis'' - The Aquila Ignis was an Imperator-class Titan war engine constructed in the Daedalia Forge Yards far to the south of Tharsis on Mars. The Aquila Ignis fought during the Schism of Mars against Loyalist elements from the Legio Tempestus in the battle for Magma City where it was destroyed. *''Dies Irae'' (Day of Wrath) - The Dies Irae ''was an ''Imperator-class Titan which fought in the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet under the command of Warmaster Horus. This infamous Titan was present during the opening days of the Horus Heresy at Istvaan III, when it followed the Warmaster's orders and helped exterminate the remaining Loyalist Astartes after they were virus-bombed from orbit. The Dies Irae was also present during all of the major ground assaults towards the end the rebellion. The Dies Irae finally met its fate ten millennia during the siege of Hydra Cordatus serving as part of an Iron Warriors attack force. When it was confronted by Imperial Titans from the Collegia Titanica, the Dies Irae was critically damaged when a Warlord-Class Titan detonated its plasma reactor when it was in close proximity to the Traitor Titan. Another Warlord Titan penetrated the Dies Irae's Void Shields with its Battle-Claw and crushed the Chaos-tainted Titan's reactor. *''Death's Head'' - Warlord-''class Titan involved with the assault on Davin's moon during the Great Crusade. *Xestor's Sword'' - Warlord-class Titan involved with the assault on Davin's moon during the Great Crusade. Reaver-Class *''Vulkus Tor'' - Reaver-class Titan destroyed by Orks on Ullanor during the Great Crusade. Warhound Class *''Venator'' - Warhound-''class Titan, part of the ''Deaths Head Scouts, a Warhound Titan battlegroup that fought during the Horus Heresy. It was the excesses committed by Senior Princeps Esau Turnet's Deaths Head Scouts during the Horus Heresy, which was directly responsible for terminating the practice of having scout class Titans (such as the Warhound) organised into battlegroups. (As mentioned in Codex Titanicus, p. 20 from the Titan Legions game; but something that has, as of yet, to be mentioned in the Horus Heresy novels.) Notable Personnel *'Camulos' - Senior Princeps, commander of the Legio Mortis' forces on Mars at the Legio's fortress located at Pavonis Mons. Camulos led the Titans of his Legio against the Loyalist Titans of the Legio Tempestus in open warfare at the Battle of Magma City during the Schism of Mars. *'Esau Turnet' - Esau Turnet was a Senior Princeps, the commander of the Imperator-class Emperor Titan Dies Irae during the Horus Heresy. The Senior Princeps had already repudiated his oaths to the Emperor and sworn allegiance to the Warmaster by the time the events of Isstvan III occurred. Turnet was privy to what Horus had planned for the Loyalist Astartes on the surface of the doomed planet. *'Jonah Aruken' - Aruken was the Moderati Primus of the Imperator-class Titan Dies Irae during the Horus Heresy. When the Warmaster enacted the opening phase of his rebellion on Istvaan III, he was present on the Dies Irae. After the virus-bombing and secondary firestorm, Senior Princeps ordered the Titan's weapons to be reactivated and to fire upon the Loyalist Death Guard Astartes. Horrified, his friend and fellow Moderati Titus Cassar attempted to stop the Senior Princeps from carrying out his unlawful orders. Seeing his future ambitions to command his own Titan being sabotaged by his friend Titus, Jonah shot and killed his fellow Moderati. He then carried out Senior Princep Turnet's orders and proceeded to fire upon the loyalists. *'Titus Cassar' - Moderati Primus of the Imperator-class Titan Dies Irae during the Horus Heresy. He was secretly a member of the Emperor-worshiping cult known as the Lectitio Divinitatus, which believed that the Emperor was a divine being and the God of Mankind. He was often ridiculed by his friend and fellow Moderati Jonah Aruken for his beliefs. Titus was present during the opening days of the Warmaster's rebellion at Istvaan III. He watched in horror as the planet was virus-bombed and died and the subsequent firestorm that followed. When ordered by Senior Princeps Turnet to reactivate their weapons and open fire on the Death Guard Astartes that they had supported only moments before, Titus attempted to stop him, but was killed by Jonah Aruken. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Pre-Heresy colours of the Legio Mortis were black, red, silver and gold. Now that they are the corrupted followers of Nurgle, their Titans no longer resemble the once-proud war machines of the past. They now display the outwards signs of their allegiance to the Plague God, and are covered in all manner of putrescence, decay and filth. Legion Badge The Legio Morits' badge is a horned death's head in front of a red-outlined blue delta (triangle) on a field of black. Below the death's head are rows of skulls, symbolising the Legio's skill at bringing death to its enemies. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (2nd Edition) *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Galaxy In Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Titan Legions'' (2nd Edition), p. 12 Gallery Death_Bringer_Variant.jpg|Pre-Heresy Legio Mortis Reaver-class Titan Deaths_Head_Honour_Banner.jpg|Deaths Heads Princeps Honour Banner Legio_Mortis_Kill_Banner2.jpg|Legio Mortis Moderati Kill Banner Category:L Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Chaos